el yaoi de lavi
by lady-noryko
Summary: en una de sus tantas ocurrencias lavi decide hacerle una visita a kanda en su cuarto pues quiere ver yaoi en vivo y terminara con una hemorragia nasal horrible contiene lemon espero y les guste. Yullen


**Notas del fanfic:**

los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo creador.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

jeje bueno espero y les guste este no soy muy buena en los lemon pero bueno aqui hice el intento

Se encontraba Allen Walker caminando por los pasillos de la orden obscura, iba con rumbo hacia el comedor ya que por algunas actividades realizadas durante la noche, traía un apetito de los mil demonios.

Fue pidió lo que comería (casi todo lo que tenían) y se sentó en una mesa solo, cuando de repente entran lavi y lenalee que al verlo se sientan junto a el para comer los tres juntos.

-hola chicos

-hola Allen kun

-moyashi-chan! Buenos días

Y asi los tres se pusieron a platicar mientras comían y poco a poco la mesa se fue llenando quedando lavi, lenalee, allen, miranda, krory, cuando ven pasar a kanda, lavi sonríe siniestramente para dar rienda a su malévolo plan.

-neee! Yu-chan! Ven a comer con nosotros – y asi con todas las buenas intenciones del mundo lavi se llevó arrastrando a un furioso Kanda así la mesa donde estaban todos los exorcistas comiendo. Una vez lo hubo sentado alado de Allen empezó a hablar.

-ne chicos ustedes saben lo que es yaoi?

-hee? –contestaron todos menos Kanda y Allen al cual el ultimo estaba más rojo que un tomate

-si chicos yaoi… mmm es cuando dos hombres se aman y tienen relaciones sexuales casi diariamente o bueno yo así lo descubrí

-nos estas queriendo decir que yaoi prácticamente son las parejas gay –pregunto lenalee un tanto sorprendida

-si eso es…bueno chicos no quieren verlo un video que me encontré por allí hace unos días les aseguro que les encantara – viendo directamente hacia donde estaban allen y Kanda para ver si se daban cuenta de algo pero estos estaban mas ocupados en otras cosas como por que el moyashi estaba tan sonrojado y fue allí cuando lavi se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Mientras que Yu fingía comer de su deliciosa soba, tenía una de sus manos bajo la mesa, mientras el albino se veía sonrojado y algo jadeante y la razón era porque el peli azul le acariciaba uno de sus muslos hasta casi llegar a su entrepierna logrando estimularlo de una manera que hizo a lavi desearlo también.

-bueno chicos porque no van a mi habitación para que sepan a ver que es yaoi –con la mejor sonrisa que tenia

-NO –por parte de todos incluyendo a los dos tortolitos

Ya en la tarde

Pov. Lavi

Ja si no puedo hacer que ellos vean el yaoi yo iré directo hacia el, mmm Yu todavía debe de seguir entrenando así que puedo escabullirme a su habitación para poder ver como el moyashi despierta a la fiera que es Yu-chan.

Bu ha pasado mucho tiempo y me he aburrido ninguno de los dos ha aparecido lo mejor es que me vaya, pero que se oyen pasos lo mejor será esconderme. Me pongo en una de las esquinas de la habitación de allí podre ver todo y ellos a mi no.

Se abre la puerta y veo como entra Yu jalando a Allen, lo tira con brusquedad hacia la cama, eso me hace enojar no se supone que si son amantes Yu tiene que ser más amable, no sé por qué Allen lo quiere apuesto a que yo soy mejor que el.

FIN. DEL POV LAVI

Se encuentran los dos amantes besándose con mucha fiereza en la cama, Kanda tiende a ser muy brusco con Allen y esta vez no será la excepción.

El pelinegro lo empieza a besar con mucha brusquedad, mordiendo su labio inferior para meter su lengua a la cavidad del menor, sus labios chocan de forma brusca lastimándose un poco los dientes pero eso no es impedimento para parar el beso. Las manos del albino acarician el cabello del pelinegro, mientras que este le arranca las prendas superiores haciéndolas añicos, dejando todo el pecho descubierto del menor.

-haaa! Kanda no sea tan brusco- gemía extasiado el menor

-mmm pero si te encanta que sea así- mordiéndole fuertemente el cuello dejando una horrible herida por la cual broto sangre

-haaaa!... mnnhh! Kanda así no!- gritaba adolorido el albino

-mmmm asi si – el pelinegro estaba tan extasiado por los gemidos del menor le encantaba tenerlo asi para el. Por qué el moyashi era solo suyo y de nadie más, solo de él y no iba a dejar que nadie se lo quite.

Beso sus labios con algo menos de rudeza entrelazando sus lenguas en un húmedo y candente beso, poco a poco fue bajando por su cuello dejando barias marcas rojizas que al día siguiente serian moradas.

-mmm….nngm Yu haaa!

Los gemidos del menor lo tenían al borde de la locura, no lo dejaban pensar con claridad lo volvían un animal en celo solo pensando en satisfacer sus necesidades sin importarle lo que pudiera pasarle al moyashi. Fue bajando poco a poco hacia el pecho del menor donde se desvía hacia uno de los pezones del menor el cual beso lamio y mordió mientras que el otro era fuertemente pellizcado sin consideración alguna.

-haaaa!... Kanda…no seas tan brusco….. duele- el menor se retorcía bajo el cuerpo del pelinegro entre tanto placer y dolor que le daba el que el espadachín sea tan brusco con el, tenia sus ojos cerrados mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos y sonrojados una imagen muy apetecible para Kanda.

-mmm moyashi quiero que me la chupes –mirándolo con profundo deseo mientras se separaba de el para darle mas espacio al menor.

-haaa! Yo no quiero!- la mirada llorosa e inocente del menor no conmovieron ni un poco a al pelinegro el cual se enfado se puso de rodillas en la cama tomo al albino por los cabellos y le pego su cara a su enorme miembro el cual aun seguía dentro del pantalón.

-mmmm!- gemía de impotencia el menor al no poder respirar como se debe y aun que le gustaba la idea de Kanda y hasta cierto punto le excitaba le daba un poco de miedo lo que este podía llegar a hacer.

-haaa! Moyashi mámamela quiero esa hermosa boquita en mi pene- separando la cara del menor de su extremidad para plantarle un profundo beso, mientras liberaba su enorme pene dejándolo a la vista de un asombrado Allen

-te gusta moyashi –le pregunto un sonriente Kanda pues le enorgullecía que Allen mirara tan embobado ese pedazo de carne

-mmm….. si

-lo quieres probar?

-en verdad puedo?

-solo si a mi me dejas comerme tu culo- mientras le daba unas nalgadas al albino

-si te dejare – mientras se sacaba el pantalón y los interiores

-mmm que hermosa vista

Asi los dos se pusieron en un perfecto 69 Allen arriba Kanda abajo, el pequeño empezó a dar pequeñas lamidas al pene de Kanda mientras que el mayor le metía la lengua en su huequito

-haaa…. Mmm Yu haaa! Que delicia!

-mmm moyashi sabes delicioso, pero ya métela en la boca

Así mientras Kanda preparaba a su moyashi, este se metía el pene del mayor en su boca con verdadera fiereza, hasta que el mayor vio a mugen y salió una siniestra sonrisa. La tomo entra sus manos y dijo

-moyashi que te parece si probamos algo nuevo

-he… a que te refieres Kanda

-tu solo ponte a cuatro patas y separa tus nalgas para que se vea tu hermosa entrada

-está bien

Así el espadachín saco un pote de lubricante y se lo hecho al mango de mugen y un poco al ano del albino este volteo para ver que le iban a hacer que al verlo, le brillaron los ojos con lujuria… el también deseaba experimentar eso así que abrió un poco mas la piernas y ante esto Kanda sonrió.

-Tranquilo moyashi que todavía no viene lo bueno

-haaa! - gimió al sentir como la punta entraba en el

-mmm dime como se siente he? Se siente bien? Duele? Te gusta quieres mas?

-haaa! Siii! Quiero mas….. Kanda haaa! Por favor

-que quieres moyashi?

-metete tu también

Ante esto Kanda quedo sorprendido, pero quien era el para negarle eso al albino así que sin mas empezó a meter su enorme pene a la estrecha entrada del menor el cual gemía de puro placer, no le importó ni siquiera cuando Kanda vio pequeñas gotas de sangre salir del interior de niño lo estaba lastimando y a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

-haaa! Mmmm Kanda muévete!

-mmmh niño estas sangrando

-haaa! No importa muévete

Así Kanda saco de un jalón a mugen del interior del albino y se dispuso a penetrarlo con desenfreno y aun que la hemorragia causada en el esfínter del menor aun no cerraba eso no fue impedimento para que ni Kanda ni Allen pararan no hasta que los dos llegaran al orgasmo.

Las embestidas eran fuertes y certeras dando en el punto G el cual no paraba de gritar como si estuviera en celo, mientras que Kanda lo embestía y masturbaba llagando así los dos al orgasmo Kanda en el interior de Allen y este entre las sabanas.

-haaaaa YUUU! Mmmmm

-mmmmm! Allen como aprietas haaa

Los dos voltearon hacia un rincón en específico y sonrieron al darse cuenta de que Lavi estuvo observando todo y se había corrido mínimo unas tres veces

-creo que fue mucho yaoi para el –dijo Kanda algo fastidiado

-para el pero no para mí- dijo un tanto seductor Allen

-mmm eres insaciable

_No porque a mi _decía un pobre Lavi que ya se había corrido como cuatro veces por culpa de esos dos

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

bueno pues qui ha acabado el fic ustedes dicen si quieren conty bye


End file.
